The Ram's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursleys has gone too far...His afterlife brings him to the world of the Celestial Spirts. Heartbroken by his tale, Aries, the first spirit to find him, promises to make him happy. She promises to make his death worth something...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That's all Harry Potter knew after his most recent beating...

It was really bad...Uncle Vernon was furious...Dudley had been hurt, and his uncle had thought it was his fault.

He didn't want Dudley to be hurt...But it must have happened out of his control...

He remembered feeling weak...Tired...Uncle Vernon walked away.

He had tried to get up...Tried to get to doing the chores...

But he was too tired...He closed his eyes...and went to sleep...

When he awoke he felt something soft was under him. Soft yet cool. He was relaxed and the pain he once felt was gone. The boy slowly opened his eyes and was surprised at how things were once fuzzy to him now seemed clear.

He gazed up into the sky and saw many strange spheres flying overhead. Harry slowly sat up and held his head as the phantom pain of his last beating past through him. He looked around and finally started to realize something.

He wasn't in his cupboard. He was nowhere near the house; his uncle was going to kill him! Harry rose to his feet shakily and started to run, he didn't know where but he needed to get back! He needed to get back so he won't be hurt…so they won't hurt him.

The boy was unaware that he was about to walk into a busy part of this new world, and there he will meet someone who will take his pain and woes away forever.

He timidly entered the new place, looking back and forth shyly. He didn't say anything. He WANTED to call for help, but he wasn't supposed to speak unless spoken to.

Something was really weird about this place though...It was like outer space...There were stars, and it looked like it was nighttime.

It was pretty...But empty.

He wasn't finding anyone quite yet...

He felt lonely.

He continued to walk his head down looking at the rocky road that hurt his feet. He wondered when it changed but he didn't dwell on it. He was so distracted that he had walked right into someone.

He fell to the ground with a groan and let out a pained yelp. His eyes snapped open as he realized what he had just done.

Unknown to him the person he had run into was still standing and was blinking in confusion. Her fluffy pink hair ran down her head covering her horns on the top of her head. She wore a white fluffy shirt and skirt and had sandals.

This was Aries, the celestial spirit of the ram. Her brown eyes were wide and confused as she gazed around wondering what had hit her.

She heard a soft whimper, then looked down when she saw a little boy staring up at her with fearful eyes. She blinked.

"Oh my...Um...Hello there..." She said in her soft tone of voice. "I...I don't think I've seen you before...Are...Are you new...?" Harry sniffled.

"I...I...I..." He whimpered.

"Oh..." Aries smiled softly. "I understand...You're shy." She knelt down to his level and smiled softly. "It's okay...I'm shy too...You're not alone."

Harry tried to crawl backwards slightly from her making her frown sadly at him. He flinched at her frown and lowered his head down. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Aries tilted her head, her frown now more out of confusion. "It's… alright little boy." She said softly with a small smile.

Harry looked up at her and felt some of his fear dissipate as he stared into her warm brown eyes. Aries smile grew as she saw his bright emerald eyes stare into her own.

"My name is Aries little one, who are you?" she asked kindly.

The boy slowly gulped and looked around before looking back at her. "Harry…Harry Potter." He mumbled quietly.

"Harry..." She said. "That's a very cute name."

"Th-Thank you...Miss Aries..."

"Oh my...Miss Aries...? I'm not...THAT old, am I...?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to call you old..."

"No, no, it's okay, you didn't know." She replied gently.

"I-If you wanna hit me, that's fine..."

Aries gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Why would I hit you dear?!" she asked.

Harry looked down sad, "Because I did wrong. I need to be punished…"

Aries grimaced as she remembered her last owner had abused her and many other spirits, she was always too scared to stand up to her. But seeing this small boy made her wish she did.

She reached over and wrapped the boy in a warm embrace confusing the child. "Huh? Why aren't you…"

"Shhhh" Aries said tightening her embrace around him.

Harry was confused yet comfortable, and odd combination that he had never felt before. He snuggled into the girl's warmth and let out a soft sigh. "Why…why are you not hitting me…?" he asked with his eyes closed tight.

"You did nothing to deserve it." Aries spoke in a soothing tone. "Don't tell yourself you should be hit...It's not true."

"Are...Are you sure...?"

"Yes, dear..." Aries cooed. "I'm very sure."

They both stayed silent for a time, Aries holding the child gently and protectively. Then, he spoke.

"...Your clothes are so soft..." He said softly, snuggling in closer. Aries blushed and giggled bashfully.

"Oh...Thank you...I knitted them myself." She didn't really tell anyone, but knitting was one of her favourite hobbies. It always calmed her down and helped her relax...She had done a lot of it during her time with Karen...

Harry smiled up at her. "I knit too! But I never got to keep anything I made…" he mumbled the last part sadly.

Aries frowned sadly as she held her closer lifting him up in her arms. He snuggled more into her with a soft coo making her smile lightly at him.

His shirt was awfully big and messy at spots and it just did not match his bright green eyes. She gave him a soft smile and maneuvered him so she was cradling. His eyes were drooping as he was very relaxed.

Aries giggled lightly. "Sleepy there dear?" she asked.

Harry nodded. The woman's clothes WERE making him kinda sleepy...He let out a soft yawn. "I...I wanna sleep..." He mumbled. Aries nodded.

"Okay. That's just fine." She said gently. "Take a rest. You look like you need it." Smiling gratefully, the little boy closed his eyes.

Smiling, the ram spirit made her way back to her home. She was going to make the boy a little surprise for when he woke up...

And so...

Aries hummed cheerfully to herself as she rocked back and forth in her favourite rocking chair. The sound of needles clicking was heard as she worked on her latest set of clothing. She looked over briefly to see the child sleeping soundly in her bed. She then looked beside her and smiled at what she had made so far. A sweater, socks, underwear...She'd even decided to make a little teddy bear. Now she just needed to finish the pants.

She blinked when she noticed the boy was tossing and turning in her bed. Growing worried she stood up, placed her needle and fabric to the side and walked over to him.

The scared and pained look on his face made her own heart hurt. She reached over and gently shook him to try and wake him up. "Harry, sweetie wake up please!" she said desperately.

"Please…" she heard him mumble in his sleep. "Please stop…uncle…it hurts…please…it hurts…I'm sorry…" tears were falling from his eyes now and it scared the spirit of the ram.

She lifted the boy in her arms and started to rock him gently giving him gentle soothing sounds in his ear to try and calm him down.

Harry eyes bolted open and he screamed one thing that made the girl freeze. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Aries' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. 'Wh-What...?' She thought. Harry was regaining his bearings, and slowly looked up at her. "M-Miss Aries...?" Aries shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, dear...It's me." She said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I...I had a bad dream..." Harry admitted. Aries nodded.

"I know...Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. Harry sniffled.

"I-Is it okay...?" Aries nodded.

"Of course."

Harry sniffed again. "I was home…I was cooking and my uncle came in." Aries eyes grew wide when he mentioned cooking. 'He's too young for that!'

"He took me by the hair and threw me across the room." He sniffed, "He start my beatings…but it was worse…he…he didn't stop…" he mumbled softly.

Aries eyes were wide and teary as she stared down at the little boy in her arms.

"Ms. Aries…?"

"Y-Yes dear?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Am…Am I…dead?" he asked with wide scared eyes.

Aries paled."I...I..." She had no words to say. She didn't want to tell him yes...But she didn't want to say no...Because she didn't know...But it seemed likely...

Harry sniffled. "I-I am dead...Aren't I...?" He whimpered. "I'm dead...I...I..." He suddenly began to breathe heavily.

Aries' eyes widened when she saw he was having a breakdown.

Acting quickly, she started to rock him while holding him to her reassuringly. She started to hum gently in his ear and her heart broke when she heard the first sob.

Harry pushed his face into her warmth and let his tears fall for the first time since before he could remember. He sobbed and cried for all the pain he had gone through and the fact that, he was gone and that no one will miss him.

Aries held him close and felt her own tears start to fall. She leaned her head down as she walked back over to her rocking chair and started to rock herself and him. She did not like seeing him sad, but a part of her understood that he needed to let it out.

So she just held him tight whispering soothing words in his ears and rocking him gently while rocking in her chair. If anyone would have walked in at that time, they would have assumed the sight was that of a mother trying to calm their crying child.

In the Dursleys House...

The Dursleys found themselves sitting before three people.

One was an old man with a long, white beard, wearing blue robes.

One was a stern-looking woman with glasses.

The last one was a hook-nosed man with long, black, greasy hair.

And they were all looking at the Dursleys with nothing short of pure, unadulterated FURY.


	2. Chapter 2

Vernon and Petunia sat in silence, fearing the gazes of the three people before them. Albus was looking at them with an expression of betrayal. That didn't bother them.

What bothered them was the expressions of pure HATRED on the faces of the other two freaks.

They looked ready to murder them at any moment. Particularly the dark-haired man.

"...Why?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Why would you do such a thing to your nephew? Your family?"

"We…we didn't mean too-"

"LIER!"

Petunia tried to say only to be interrupted, by an enraged Minerva McGonagall. The transfiguration professor giving the Dursley's the meanest glare that it would make even the dark lord nervous. "You never cared for him!" she hissed at them.

"Minerva…" Dumbledore said softly.

"She's right," The other man said. His greasy hair slicked back and his pale face in a familiar scowl, only It looked more viscus to the two humans as he directed it at them. "It was wrong to send him to a family…that openly hated our kind." He said bluntly.

"Severus..." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"While I do put part of the blame on your shoulders, Albus, these two are to deal with the brunt of the blame."

"Blame for what?!" Vernon snapped. "We NEVER wanted the brat!" The man's eyes narrowed.

"I advise you mind your tongue."

"Why would you send him to us?! We hated him! His entire bloody family! They were freaks! All of you are freaks!"

"You're trying my patience."

"Why can't you all be like us common folk?! Why do you have to have that rubbish magic?! It's unnatural and wrong and you should be ashamed of it!"

"I'm warning you..."

"The boy was nothing more than a bloody worthless brat that couldn't even finish his chores correctly! Not that I expected anything from him! His father was a good for nothing delinquent, and his mother..."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"His mother was the worst of all! Making my wife feel inadequate, bringing that little spawn into this world...Lily Evans was a pathetic little WENCH, and that's all she'll EVER B-"

Severus snapped. As Vernon was finishing his sentence, the hook-nosed man sprung up in his seat, wand at the ready...

"CRUCIO!"

Vernon screamed in agonizing pain. It felt like every nerve every bone in his body was on fire. It was hell, and he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"VERNON!" Petunia screamed distraught over her husband. She glared up at the hooked nosed man. "What did you do!?"

"Giving him a piece of what the child had no doubt suffered." He said in an even tone. His eyes cold, and so dark it sent shivers down the woman's spine making her shake like a leaf.

"Severus!" Albus exclaimed in shock. "What have you done?!"

"I gave the fat one a taste of his own medicine."

"That is an illegal curse, Severus. You could get into a lot of trouble for this." Minerva said sternly, not even bothered by the fat man's pain.

"...So be it." Severus replied calmly.

"You bastard! You freak bastard!" Petunia shouted enraged at the man, yet she was too terrified to do anything but scream.

Snape only scoffed, returning to his seat as if nothing happened. Minerva just shook her head lightly. Yet she did not disapprove of her colleges action. Surely if it wasn't him that stuck first, it would be her. Yet they came her to get answers, and as much as she wants to break every rule and end their pitiful lives, she needs to know what happened.

Clearing her throat to get the woman's attention. She leveled the muggle woman with a cold stare just as icy as Snapes own. "We know he's dead. There is nothing to do to bring him back, but you must answer to the crime of taking away the life of a child, your own family, and a hero to our people. Hate us all you like but in the end, you are going to be charged and HARD for the death of Harry James Potter." She said in a tone of ice.

Dumbledore looked down at the floor in shame. "...I blame myself just as much as I blame you two..." He said simply. "I was a fool to think you would be willing to cast aside your prejudice for the sake of your young relative."

"YOU CAN'T-"

"We. CAN. And we...WILL." Snape said firmly, glaring hatefully at Petunia. "I ALWAYS loathed you, Petunia. You always were nothing more than a catty, jealous brat, but now I understand that you're nothing short of an irredeemable MONSTER."

"HE WAS THE MONSTER!" the woman snapped.

Minerva could stand no more and hexed the woman making her fall unconscious next to her husband. "I pray that the dementors enjoy their feast upon you both." Her cold tone like ice.

Dumbledore just stared down at the two with deep sorrow and regret. He had caused this, if only he could have seen what they were all along. He could have prevented it all, if he would have just looked. Sighing deeply, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Minerva giving him a soft look.

The man felt truly old and it was a painful reminder. Sighing he shook his head and rose slowly to his feet. "Bind then, and we will return to the council to put them on trial." He ordered.

Both Snape and Minerva did so, lifting the two into the air. The older man watched them leave with the two before looking over the now dark house. The other child had been taken away to get help. Yet as the old man gazed into the darkness he sighed deeply. "Rest in Peace, Harry Potter." He spoke sorrowfully as he closed the door behind him.

Back in the spirit world, Aries was still consoling the little boy in her arms. It made sense...Some of the spirits had at one point been alive, and had been granted special access into the Spirit World upon death. These spirits had unfair circumstances around their demises, and the king had taken pity on them and allowed them into his domain.

But she'd never met an individual so utterly traumatzed by their death, much less a young child...

Said child was clinging tightly to the woolen clothes she wore, crying his little heart out. She was crying right along with him...This was just wrong...He didn't belong here...Not the way he came in...He was so young and sweet...He deserved to live his life...

But he couldn't, and that was the sad tragic truth. He had died and he could never return. She pulled him closer to herself, hoping to help him with his pain.

She gazed down at him and felt her heart clench at the pained expression on his sweet face. No such look should ever cross a child, especially once such as him. She wiped away the tears from his eyes with her thumb gently. He looked up at her his eyes bloodshot. She frowned down at him. "You poor thing." She spoke so softly.

Harry didn't understand why she was still being nice to him. He was dead, gone, never coming back. His uncle got what he wanted all along. He got rid of him. It left him broken and devastated. His only family, they didn't want him anymore. He felt so alone, and worthless. His eyes continued to shed tears as he looked up at the nice woman who was crying to. "W-Why are you crying?" he asked in a broken voice.

The woman smiled softly through her tears. "Because, sweetie...I...I don't like seeing you so sad and afraid...I...I know you're...n-not alive anymore...But it still makes me sad..." Harry covered his eyes.

"I WANNA be happy...But I...I...My...My uncle...He..." He buried his face in his hands as fresh tears started to fall.

"I know..." Aries breathed, rubbing his back. She didn't want to believe it...But this was basically confirmation. This boy was beaten to death, and now would never have the chance to grow up, all because of his own family.

She shook her head feeling her heart ache for what he must have gone through. Yet as she held him it she felt something…something welling up inside her. Not anger, not sadness, but something one would feel for a child…their own child.

The spirit hugged him closer her eyes shining with pure determination. To not only make his afterlife a million times better than his life, but to be there for him, to be his guide, his support and dare she say, his mother.

Her heart warmed at that making her smile lightly as she planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Shhh. Everything is going to be alright now." She said soothingly.

He stiffened slightly when he felt her lips on his head and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "R-Really...?" He squeaked out hopefully. She smiled sadly.

"Yes...It's okay. You're home...Safe and sound..." He gasped.

"H-Home...?" Aries tightened her hold on him, very upset by his broken demeanour. She understood what it was like to be abused...

"That's right. You'll live with me...Would you like that?"

He stared up at her with wide eyes not believing that she wanted him. "Y-You want me?" he asked timidly.

She smiled gently down at him. "Of course, I do." She said running her hand through his hair soothingly.

"B-But no one wants a freak." He said softly almost brokenly.

"None of that please. Be nice to yourself." She whispered.

"B-"

"No. Please...You have to be nice to yourself..."

"O-Okay." He said timidly with a nod feeling sad now that he upset her. He felt her kiss him again making his eyes grow wide.

"That's better." She said glad. She rocked him gently, and he then she decided to show him around his new home. Holding him more securely she rose to her feet. "Let me show you around your new home." She said shyly.

He nodded timidly but nuzzled into her feeling safe and warm. Maybe being here wasn't so bad. He thought as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Aries gently bounced Harry in her arms as they set foot into the world outside. The little boy looked around in awe at the sights. It was very beautiful, now that he was no longer scared out of his wits...

The world was very blue and the many stars and plants above them made him gaze in wonder. The buildings looked like it was made of crystal and the road was a rainbow of colors that blinded the young boy yet left him amazed.

"It's so pretty!" he said with wide eyes.

Aries smiled down at him her arms wrapped securely around him. She found his wide wondered look so adorable. His eyes shined with such curiosity that it just melted her heart and his smile relived of that he was already doing better. "Welcome to the spirit world. Our home." She said.

"Wow." He said awed.

She nodded her head. She had lived here all her life, but Harry was brand new to this world, so it made sense that he was so enamoured by it. It really was beautiful...

"Now then, shall I show you what our world has to offer?" Harry looked at her.

"Yes please." He said with a smile. Aries giggled and kissed his nose.

He giggled lightly, and she started to walk. She walked down a sidewalk and had a smile much brighter then she had ever shown. "The spirit world is not much different than the human world in terms of shops and goods. We make most of it and in a sense, we don't need much to eat or drink but we do enjoy it." She explained.

Harry stared wide eyed at her. "Y-You don't eat much?" he asked her. She grins down at him.

"We feed on magic. In a sense, Magic is our energy as we are beings who live and gain energy from it." She explained and Harry nodded slowly.

"B-But Uncle Vernon always said magic wasn't real." He said softly.

Aries giggled. "Well, that's just simply wrong. Look at me, for example. My clothes are made from wool that I created with my magic. And did you see the clothes I knitted for you? Those are made from the same wool." Harry's eyes widened.

"Y-You were making me clothes...?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Yes I was. And a teddy bear, too." Harry gasped.

"I...I had a teddy...Before I..." He trailed off and looked at the ground.

Aries frowned as well. "Well you will get another one soon." She said hoping to change the subject. "A bear, toys, clothing, blankets, little sockies." She said and started to tickle his feet making him giggle and squirm in her hold.

His laughter brings a warmth to her heart and she smiles wide. She holds him close as he takes a few deep breaths and he had a small grin on his face. He looks up at her and his eyes were sparkling. She grins. "Now, there are also-oh." She stooped as she saw to her surprise another resident of the Spirit World.

It was the one that, sadly, made her the most uncomfortable. Yes, he was an absolute dear, but he was also... well...

"Mooooo! Good mooooorning, Aries!" Taurus greeted, getting in close. "You're looking extra good looking today!"

...A total pervert.

"Uh…good morning to you too…Taurus." She said hesitantly taking a step back her face a good shade of red.

The bull spirit grinned wide at her his eyes not on her face at all. "Mooooooo How are you on this beuuuuuutiful day?" he asked.

Aries smiled lightly. "Oh well enough." She said softly.

Poor Harry was so confused as he looked over the bull man as he talked with his favorite person. He blinked with wide eyes. He looked at Aries with…wired eyes, they made him uncomfortable.

"Um...Excuse me...Mr. Cow Person...?" He said softly, catching Taurus's attention. He looked at the boy.

"Moooo! Never seen yoooou before, little fella!" He said with a grin. "When'd ya get here?" Aries bit her lip.

"Just earlier this morning." She explained. "I found him wandering outside."

"Ah! How'd he come about? Did the king make him?" Aries shook her head.

"Taurus, he's...he's one of them." Taurus blinked.

"Yooou mean...The ghost spirits...? He was a huuuuman before? But he's so...puuuuuny..."

Harry looked down sadly remembering some bad things on why he was so small. Aries frowned and glared at the bull. "That's sensitive stuff Taurus!" she scolded.

She held him tighter to herself and lifted him up so his face rests in her shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay buddy." Harry nods into her hold. Feeling better in her hold.

Taurus is watching this with a smile. "Wow. Your actually a pretty good moooooooom" he said.

Aries blushes red at that and smiled lightly at that feeling of being something like a mother to this little boy.

"A hoooooooot mom!" he then said. Then she was just blushing red and hiding her face into the child's hair embarrassed.

"BYE TAURUS!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs before running in the opposite direction. Taurus grinned.

"Am I smoooooth or what?" He said with a grin.

Aries eventually stopped running and sighed. "Honestly, that Taurus..." She mumbled, shaking her head. She looked at Harry. "He does have a good heart, but he doesn't seem to know how to treat a lady...Eep! I hope he doesn't find out I said that!"

"I won't tell." Harry promised.

Aries smiled down at him softly, he was so precious. She patted him on the head gently. "Thank you."

Harry smiled up at her and nodded before snuggling into her more. She grinned and decided to continue her tour of the city.

Harry however was a little curious about something though. He looked up and tugged on Ms. Aries sleeve to get her attention. She looked down with a smile, "Yes Harry?" she asked.

He gulped now feeling a little nervous but he pressed on his curiosity overcoming his nerves. "Uh…the bull man said there was a king." He spoke softly, "W-Who is the king?"

Aries smiled. "Oh! Well, you see, the king is the one responsible for all of us being here. He is our creator. In fact, I would imagine he's the reason you're here." Harry blinked.

"R-Really...? He brought me?" Aries nodded.

"Yes...I think he might have felt sorry for you and decided to give you another chance to live. So he brought your spirit to our world." Harry looked down.

"...I like the king. He's nice." He decided.

Aries smile seemed to grow more fondly. "I like him too." She said running her fingers through his messy hair. She was thankful for him saving this small ones' soul. He deserved some happiness. He truly did.

She continued her tour showing him some other interesting sights, eventually passing a coffee shop where a certain maid was getting a nice cup of coffee for the long day ahead.

As the duo passed Aries spotted the maid and smiled slightly. She was a friend, a bit dry at times, she is a good friend and at times very fun to have at parties.

Said maid was currently talking to the spirit at the counter. "Are you certain I should not be punished? I trecked dust into your establishment."

"Ma'am..." The spirit sounded exasperated. Aries decided to help out.

"Hello, Virgo!" She greeted, catching the maid's attention. Virgo turned and bowed.

"Greetings, Aries. I was just about to receive punishment, for I have been a very misbehaved young lady." She said flatly.

The spirit just sighed in exasperation and threw his arms out into the air to symbolize that.

Aries smiles weakly at the rather…interesting wording used by her friend and looked over at the cashier. "Uh…maybe she can come with me. Help out with what I am doing?" she suggested.

The spirit looked to have stars in his eyes as he nodded quickly. "YES!" He coughed into his hand. "I mean. You should help out this nice spirit here, do what she says until she sees fit, that is your punishment for bringing…dust into the establishment."

Virgo bowed at the man. "As you wish." She looked over at Aries, "Greeting new Mistress." Aries just sweat-dropped and blushed lightly at the line. Virgo is a good friend but she seems to enjoy being punished for some reason. She never asked.

Harry blinked at that and titled his head cutely. "W-What's, 'Mistress'?" he asked.

"It means I am her slave, and she is able to do as she pleases with me." Virgo replied. "As you appear quite young and innocent, explaining what I mean would be unwise, lest I anger my mistress." Aries blushed.

"Virgooooo..." She whined. "You are so embarrassing sometimes!" Harry just looked lost. As it should be.

"Mistress, are you content with me questioning where the little one came from?" Virgo asked. Aries looked at the child.

"Oh...Well...I'll tell you about it some other time, all right? It's a sensitive topic for him..."

Virgo nodded. "As you wish mistress."

Aries sighed softly her blush still intact. She looked down at a still confused Harry and shook her head. He will never know…ever. She cleared her through. "Well then…lets be off. I am showing Harry the town."

Virgo nodded and walked beside Aries as they left the restaurant leaving a very relived worker behind.

Harry looked over at the stone face Virgo very curious about her. She was dressed funny, but not in a bad way. She also addressed him with no hate or spite like his family did. He found that odd.

Virgo noticed his staring but did nothing of it as she continued to walk next to Aries, though she did wonder where the child came from she did not ask, she was ordered not to. And she would not disobey her mistress.

Aries looked around the town before turning to Virgo. "Virgo, why don't you tell Harry here a bit about the Spirit world."

Virgo nodded. "Certainly. What would you like to know?" She asked the child. He looked at her timidly.

"Um...Well, um...What's a spirit...?" He asked softly.

"Celestial Spirits, such as myself and Aries, are beings separate from the human realm. As spirits, we do not age and live as long as the Spirit World does. Certain humans may summon us to aid them in battle if they are in danger. Is that an adequate explanation?" Virgo asked. Aries smiled.

"It will certainly do." She replied.

They walked for a while longer, until they approached the workshop of another of Aries' friends.

"Whoa there, baby! What's that I see?" A man in a barber suit, with crab legs coming from his back, stepped out of the building. "That kid's hair's lookin' way too long."

Aries smiled in greetings. "Hello Cancer." She said.

The spirit did not seem to notice her as his fashionable glasses were focused on the young boy in her arms, more specifically his messy hair. "Yup. Kid's need a haircut, pronto. Come on in." he said and pushed Aries in with Virgo following behind with a blank face.

Aries blushed red and almost tripped as she entered the barber shop. "Cancer!"

The crab barber waved his hand at her. "Hold on a moment Aries baby, I need to see what I'm up against here." He said.

Harry stared at the crab man with wide eyes. "Uh…hello…" he said softy.

"Hey there, kid. How 'bout I give ya a haircut?" Cancer asked with a grin, snipping his scissors. Harry noticed the sharp objects and buried his face into Aries' chest.

"No, Harry, it's okay...He's not going to cut you." She assured him gently. Harry looked at the crab man.

"You got nothin' to worry about, kiddo. I'm a master of my craft. No way I'd nick ya." Harry tilted his head.

"You're a master of crafts...? What kind of crafts do you make? My cousin used to make little snowflakes..."

Cancer chuckled at that, and Aries giggled slightly. Virgo gave a small grin at the child finding it slightly amusing.

Cancer shook his head. "Nah kiddo. My craft is cutting hair." He said.

Harry nodded now understanding. "Oh…okay." He said softly.

Aries smiled down at him. "Well Harry, Do, you want to get a haircut?" she asked him.

Harry looked up at her and thought about it. He never really noticed or cared about his hair but it had gotten to the point where it was hard to see at points. So, he guessed a haircut wouldn't be too bad. "C-Can you stay?" he asked.

Aries smiled brightly down at him. "Of course, I will." She said and kissed him on the forehead. He beamed up at her before looking at Cancer.

"M-May I have a haircut, Mr. Crab?" he asked politely.

"I thought you'd never ask, baby!" Cancer pulled up a small chair. "Now just have yourself a seat right here and we'll get crackin'!" Aries placed the child down on the chair.

First he had a small white collar-like piece of fabric wrapped around his neck. Then he had a cloth-like apron over his body. And then, Cancer worked his magic.

It went by incredibly quickly. The crab snipped and cut at a rapid pace and hair fell to the floor.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Cancer struck a pose as he finished. When Harry saw his hair, it was MUCH more manageable.

He could see! He smiled slightly and looked around now able to see a little better. Cancer pulled out a mirror and handed it to the child. "Well?" he asked.

Harry looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. His hair was shorter, but still a mess in some cases, yet it was much more tolerable then it was before. He lifted his hand and felt around his hair and he grinned. "I-its short."

Aries giggled softly. "Of course, You look quite hansom. Doesn't he Virgo?" she asked turning to her friend.

The made gave the child a look and slowly nod. "He does look more presentable." She said dryly.

Cancer laughed. "Ha! Glad you like it kiddo."

Aries smiled at the crab spirit. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

The spirit shook his finger at her. "Your money is no good hear Aries baby. Just bring the kiddo in whenever his hair grows long." He said with a grin.

Aries looked at Cancer. "Oh, I can't in good conscience do that. You're trying to run a business, after all." Cancer waved his hand.

"Hey, you've been nothin' but a good lady from the day I met ya. If anything, I owe you." Aries blushed.

"You're...You're so nice, Cancer." She said gratefully.

"Thanks for that, baby." Cancer replied with a grin.

Aries smiled as she walked over to Harry and gently ran her hand through his hair making him giggle. She gently lifted him out of the chair and into her arms and he snuggled into them in content.

Cancer blinked at her over the rims of his sunglasses in surprise before a small genuine smile grew on the crab man's face. "I see." He mumbled.

Aries turned to him confused but he just shook his head. "Enjoy the rest of your day baby, maid baby and kiddo." He smirked.

Aries blushed but smiled as Virgo bowed to the man and Harry waved with a smile. He liked the crab man. He made him see better!

"Thank you again, Cancer. If you need anything just ask, okay?"

The crab spirit just nodded. "I'll remember that."

And with that the small group left the barber shop as Cancer started to sweep the hair out. "Aries a mom. I can see it baby"

Aries walked down the street and looked back at Virgo, who was still following closely. "Virgo, you really don't need to be my servant-"

"Yes I do." Virgo said plainly. Aries sighed.

"You are so weird sometimes..." She said with a small pout.

"Weird enough to warrant a punishment?" The maid asked.

"No." Aries insisted.

Harry looked over at the maid in confusion. "W-Why do you want to be punished?" he asked her.

Virgo gave the child a dull look. "Because bad girls get punished."

Harry winced slightly. "F-freaks get punished too."

Virgo rose an eyebrow at that before seeing the sad look in Aries eyes. The maid's eyes narrowed, something was wrong here. She turned back to the child. "You are confused. As a servant, it is my duty to serve my master or mistress and if I do something wrong I will get punished." An odd look passed over her eyes. "Yes…punished…"

"Just like me." Harry nodded. He looked at Aries. "But you wouldn't punish her, right? You're too nice for that..." Aries blushed and smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't." She gave Virgo a pointed look. "NOT EVER." Virgo frowned in disappointment.

"But I have misbehaved."

"Then go stand in the corner." Aries said with a sigh.

Virgo bowed to her with a small pout. "As you wish mistress." She then walked over to a corner and stood facing the wall.

Aries sweat dropped at that and just shook her head. Harry blinked at her and tilted his head confused. Di-did she look disappointed at the punishment. He hated all punishments he used to get so he could not understand why she seemed to…almost crave them.

The goat spirit just sighed and shook her head at her friend. She gazed down at Harry and smiled at him softly. "Let's go grab something to eat, okay?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Okay." He said softly, clutching at her fluffy clothes. Aries giggled and moved to a nearby restaraunt.

"Oh! This is the restaraunt where two more of my friends greet customers." Aries said with a small smile. Harry tilted his head.

"More friends?" He asked.

"Yes. Gemi and Mimi."

His confused expression was an amusing sight for the ram spirit as she laughed silently to herself. She began her walk to the front door, only to pause and look back over to Virgo who was still standing in the corner.

Signing to herself and shaking her head she called to her friend. "Virgo. Do you want lunch?" she asked.

The maid spirit tilted her head slightly still facing the wall in thought before shaking it negative. "I am already fed mistress."

Aries sighed softly and shook her head. "If you say so." She turned around to walk in, Harry watching over her shoulder and waved at the maid who looked back and gave the child a small grin and wave back.

She blinked twice. "Mistress! I turned away from the wall! Is that worth punishment?!" Aries grimaced.

"Virgo..." She moaned in exasperation.

Soon enough, she reached a small restaraunt that she liked to go to. The food was good and it was a charming, quiet little place, which was perfect for her.

Walking inside she smiled at the delicious smells filled her nose making her own tummy rumble. Harry heard it and giggled slightly at it. He looked up at her with a small smile. "It rumbled!"

Aries blushed but smiled softly at the child. "I guess I am hungry too." She gazed over to the front and her smile grew at the sight of two individuals. Both were slightly tall woman with blond hair and very ample assets wearing maid outfits and a smile.

She could only shake her head at the sight. These two were Gemi and Mimi. Two other spirits who for some reason loved to take the form of their summoner. Granted it did bring in costumers but it was always strange to see.

She smiled and walked over to the two. "Gemi, Mimi." She greeted with a timid smile.

"Hello!" One of the women replied.

"Hiya!" The other chipped in. Harry smiled.

"They're pretty." He said softly. The two girls exchanged looks, then smiled at him.

"Thank you! You're new though! What's your name?" Gemi asked.

Harry blushed at the attention but smiled just as timidly as Aries. "H-Harry…Harry Potter." He greeted.

The two spirits giggled lightly at how shy he was before smiling at Aries. "So where did you find this cutie from?" Mimi asked. Gemi watched the child with an odd gleam in her eyes, as if she was planning something.

Aries frowned lightly and held the child slightly tighter. "He arrived not that long ago. I found him…and well…I decided to watch over him."

The twins tilted their heads in opposite directions, frowning but deciding not to pry. "Oh well! Want us to take your order?" Mimi asked.

"Yes please." Aries said as she sat down, placing Harry in the seat next to her.

"I take it you'll have the usual?" Gemi asked.

"And for Harry...A kid's menu!" Mimi presented Harry with the menu, smiling widely.

He stared at it with wide eyes before slowly taking it. "T-Thank you…" he whispered softly.

Mimi smiled and patted his head making him squeak. She giggled lightly.

Gemi and Aries smiled at the scene. "Mind If I ask you something?" Gemi suddenly asked.

Aries blinked up at her friend and tilted her head. "Sure?"

"I have an idea on how to bring in more customers. I was just wondering if it would be okay if we…borrow little Harry for a little bit?"

Aries frowned and looked at him. Then she looked back at Gemi, then back to Harry. "...I'm coming too." She said seriously.

"Even better!" Gemi exclaimed, content that Aries' sex appeal would bring in even more customers, especially with Harry.

Mimi gave her sister a look and crossed her arms. "I think I know what you're planning..." She said flatly, rolling her eyes.

Gemi pouted at her sister. "Aw come on! You know it will bring them all in!" she wined.

Mimi rolled her eyes before gazing at her sister. "I dress Harry." She said sternly.

Gemi's pout deepened. "It was my idea."

"But I will make it better." She said with a grin before smiling at the confused child. "You want to help us out little man?" she asked him.

He stared up at her nervously before gazing over at Aries asking if he should or not.

Aries looked back at him and shrugged with a nervous smile. She herself wasn't sure what they were planning. Gemi and Mimi were always unpredictable...

"I'm not sure I like where this is going..." She admitted softly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" Gemi said insistantly.

"Harry's shy." Aries said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry. You will be right there with him! We promise" Gemi said with a smile.

Aries gazed back at the nervous child then at her friends and gazed back at Harry. "Harry, do you want to help them?" she asked.

The child looked over at her then at the two smiling blonds and frowned softly. If he didn't help them…they might hate him…he didn't want that. He gulped and nodded his head slowly.

Gemi smiled wide and fist pumped. Mimi giggled and patted his head. "Your all's meal will be free today." She said, she gently lifted the child up into her arms and Aries for some reason felt slightly off about that. She wanted to hold him, she knew him the longest.

She bit her tongue, however, and followed along behind the twins. Eventually, they were led to a dressing room. "Now, let's get your outfit ready, Harry." Mimi went over and began to search through the closet.

"Outfit?" Aries asked with a tilted head.

"Yeah, it's something we bought for a costume party last month." Mimi nodded before pulling out a teddy bear costume. Aries blinked.

"Um...Okay, so you're going to dress him up..."

"We have something for you too, if you want it!" Gemi chipped in, holding up a distressingly revealing maid outfit.

She blushed scarlet and shook her head back and forth. "I'm not going to wear that!" she said.

"Oh, come on! You'll look great in it!" Gemi said with a smirk.

"Its barley considered clothing!"

"You don't hear us or Virgo complaining, do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean come on! We make this look good!" she said posing in a very seductive pose.

Aries blushed deepened and shook her head quickly. "I will have no part in this!" she said with her arms crossed.

"So you will leave Harry to handle all those guests…all alone?" Gemi asked a small smirk on her face.

And so, Aries found herself standing awkwardly in front of the resteraunt, trying her hardest to make her outfit cover up as much as possible.

'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this...' She thought to herself, her entire face an atomic red as she fiddled with the hem of her apron. 'I'm gonna scold them for this later, be assured of that...'

Next to her stood Harry, who she had to admit, looked VERY cute in his teddy bear costume.

It still did little to ease her nerves however, as all the lewd looks she was getting from the opposite sex…and her own where making her very uncomfortable.

Harry had become a big hit with the woman so far, saying he looked adorable in his little teddy bear outfit. Most woman came up and hugged him making him blush and squirm in their holds making many a man jealous.

Harry noticed her unease and frowned before reaching up with his little paw to grab her hand gently. She gazed down at him wide eyed. "A-Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Aries looked over at him and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine, sweetie." She cooed, rubbing his head. "But I don't think I'll be helping those two again any time soon." Harry tilted his head.

"But it's good to help...right?" Aries picked him up.

"Not when they make me wear this embarrassing outfit." She replied.

"Oh…" he blinked then tilted his head adorably at her. "I…I thought you looked pretty." He said with a blush.

Aries blushed red but she smiled tenderly at the child and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you dear." She said and just continued to hold him both their faces red but they were both smiling handing out advertisements for the restaurant.

She might not feel very comfortable wearing this outfit, but if this sweet little teddy bear was with her, she will endure it to see him smile.

That wouldn't stop her from giving those two a stern talking too after all this!


End file.
